


Evanescence

by yoonjiandhoseokfanclub



Series: Vampyre Regium [1]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Kim Namjoon - Fandom, Kim Seokjin - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, Min Yoonji - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub/pseuds/yoonjiandhoseokfanclub
Summary: In the future, humans are well aware of the existence of vampyres. They used to live in harmony, killing and feeding in peace. Until one day the hunter became the hunted. Now vampyrism is seen as taboo. Practically forbidden.





	Evanescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series 'Vampyre Regium'. Each chapter will be focused on a different member of BTS. Next chapter is focusing on Namjoon, so stay tuned. If you enjoyed leave a feedback please!
> 
> warnings: blood, gore-y stuff, sexual content, violence, murder, death

Naked feet hit a cadenced tempo against the humid ground. Trembling breath, she’s blinded by her own sweat that’s falling along her temple.

She can hear them as if they were a few inches from her, and disoriented like she is, it’s probably the case.

She’s running away. Fleeing without knowing where to go. In the darkness of the night, the moon is not even on her side. She only has her eyes to see and cry the mud off her face.

They get closer, guns in hand.

She places her hand on her left side, that’s oozing with warm red liquid. Fatigue, hunger, fever slow her down, her own body becoming her enemy. Feeling her legs weaken, the pangs in the muscles of her thighs causing the pain to infiltrate her veins.

She’s had enough, they’ve been chasing her for hours. Her vision red of anger, of fear or thirst, she frantically blinks her eyes, pushing branches away from her face. Catching her breath, she leans against the trunk of a tree. Closing her eyes she focuses on her hearing.

‘C’mon freak, you’re gonna lose all your blood if you keep on like that!’ A masculine voice resounds in the darkness.

‘Even though that thing can’t really die like that.’ He snorts, adjusting his infra-red glasses.

They know she stopped running.

Straightening up, she tries to slow her loud breathing down. Pressing down even more on her side, that truly won’t stop bleeding.

Blood. She really needs some blood.

‘Come out of hiding! We’re not gonna punish ya!’ Another man laughs into his ultra violet binoculars.

‘Pinky swear.’ He adds and this makes her close her eyes in pain. Emotional, this time.

How could he possibly dare?

One of them gets off his horse to observe footprints. Small feet. Smaller than a man’s size. The footprints are fresh. They’re obviously hers.

‘Come out…’ He commands, standing up from the wet earth in her direction.

They’re all closer than she had realized. Her abilities are altered by thirst and tiredness.

She’s got two solutions. Keeping on running, or fighting. One leads to death, a slower death. The other leads to death too. A certain one.

When she bites her lip, not to make any noise, writhing in pain, a branch she didn’t notice cracks.

‘There you are.’ That one, the worst of the four, almost coos from the other side of the tree. She knows he found her and that not moving is useless, but she can’t help the sudden freezing of her body, fear paralyzing her.

Her eyes open wide, back sweaty, she turns her face towards the voice to come face to face with him.

He smiles. Eyes covered in those metal infra-red glasses. His body covered in leather, a long cross shining even in the night on his torso.

‘Is the monster scared?’ He whispers but she hears it clearly. The woman hears everything she needs to know and at that moment she doesn’t want to run anymore. She wants to do something she’s been wanting to do for weeks. Months. Rage takes over. She wants to make him eat his smile, make him swallow and regurgitate his zeal.

A cruel smile stuck on his face, she knows he enjoys this. It’s as if she could taste the vitality on her tongue. He stinks of cruelty and the cross on his torso is a big fucking irony.

The sky is starting to roar, clouds gathering above the forest and she doesn’t wait for him to look back down on her before she takes everything she’s got left in her. She puts all her strength into lifting herself onto the branches and climbing the tree as high as she can.

‘Wow…’ He snickers, moving his arms in the air, pointing the gun towards the sky. He knows she can’t escape them. No matter what she does or where she goes. She hasn’t had blood in weeks.

She can’t do anything against them. He hasn’t even seen her actual fangs in weeks. Weakness his her new home and he had made sure of that. Day and night.

‘We’ve been playing cat and mouse all afternoon don’t you think it’d be wise for you to just… Get the fuck on with it and just drop fucking dead. I’m tired of playing.’ He yawns, for theatrical effect.

‘Oh really?’ The second man with the ultra violet binoculars sarcastically jumps in.

‘Cause she’s been pretty entertaining to me, I’m not gonna lie…’ He lifts up his bow and iron arrow, setting them up to shoot.

He points at a dark silhouette that looks like a human hunched on a branch in between the leaves of the tree.

‘…But you’re right, it’s getting late. And it’s time for her to go home.’ He whispers before shooting.

No sound. No grunt of pain to signify she’s been struck. No scream or determined animalistic roar like the ones she’s graced them with in the past. No red rage, red eyes bulging out of their sockets, black veins around them protruding, and her jaw opening from natural instinct.

None of that known anger of hers they’ve experienced.

Just straight up silence. Only the sound of leaves whipping the air.

‘Oi freak, get down now… Enough playing around.’ The one who didn’t speak finally says, the ominous silence itching him behind his ears.

It’s calm. Way too calm. Something’s here but they don’t know what.

Droplets of water are starting to wet their sweaty heads when the four of them groan.

‘Fucking hell!’ One of the hunters throws his hands in the air, exasperated by the start of the rain.

‘Get her before it’s too late, we’re not losing her!’ He yells brandishing his gun towards the trees, branches starting to agitate with the wind.

‘Where the fuck is she, somebody got a visual ?’

‘I can’t see shit with this fucking rain!’ He swears, wiping water off his night vision glasses with a furious hand.

‘Well it’s now or never guys.’ He warns. Rain is a natural defect to their night equipment.

‘Wait! I think I saw something move.’

‘Where?!’ They gather in a circle.

‘There! The oak tree to your left!’

They all fire without a beat of thinking. Apprehension, stress and fear mix in their vein to create an obscure cocktail.

Still nothing.

‘She can’t have disappeared into thin air. Fire at those damn branches!’ He yells and they fire the leaves in unison following orders.

The wind is beginning to blow, and dead leaves spin around them. They disperse again, aiming in every direction. Crosses banging against their chests, sweat sticking their hair to their foreheads. They’re scared. For the first time in months, they’re scared of her.

She’s got fear back into their systems using only silence. And the shadows.

And indeed they should be scared.

‘What if she fell unconscious up there, or died?’ One whispers to his nearest colleague.

‘Her body would have fallen down the tree you dumb ass.’ He whispers back.

‘I know but what if -’

From the shadow she rises and it’s too late for him to realize what just happened to him. Naked feet meet the wet earth with a quiet thumb. Claws fend through clothes. She grips his guts with a firm hand and butcher him with her bare hands.

Red liquid dripping down his mouth, white eyeballs frantically moving from side to side, life leaving them by the second, he gargles on his own blood. Yoonji moves her fingers inside his stomach before bringing them to her mouth and sucking on them. She grimaces.

He could taste better.

While the three others look for her in the dark with defectious equipments due to the rain, she drags the agonizing man behind a tree before digging her fangs in his carotid. He lets out a lame scream. It’s more of a whimper, a grunt, real sound unable to leave him due to the liquid drowning his throat.

Teeth sunk into his neck, she closes her eyes and deeply sighs in content, feeling life run back into her veins. She hasn’t had it in too long, she almost forgot the taste. But she’s conscious that he won’t ever be enough for her to fully recover her strength. She needs more. Way more.

She’s about to sink her fangs back into him when she hears the first shuddering, blood curling yell. She’s been spotted. Arrows fly past her ears when she ducks down, letting the dead man to the ground. His blood is not enough, but it’ll let her run a bit longer. She has to let him go down and flee or she’ll really die.

‘Kan!’ The shorter one ,who’s wearing the ultraviolet glasses yells, and sees the beast’s as a violet silhouette. He aims at her, but she fends air. The rain her new ally.

‘Shit! That bitch got Kan!’

‘We need to get him back or he’ll… Fuck!’ He sees what’s left of his friend. Guts, blood, eyes petrified. There is no more Kan.

‘Alright boys… It’s her head or ours.’

He’s barely done speaking when Yoonji starts running again. Suddenly she’s falling though. Her body is flung in the void , and gravity pulls her down. She falls and falls till the icy water comes in contact with her weakened body. The only sound she hears are those of the waves taking her down stream. And her sister’s voice telling her to hold on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the blink of an eye, Yoonji regains consciousness. As soon as she wakes, she’s already on the look out. The light of the day is softened from the curtains throughout the whole room and on her face. She has no idea what the time is or where she is. She blinks her eyes in a robotic manner, the natural of the motion forgotten.

The room where Yoonji’s laid down is small and tidy. The smell of the clean bedsheets go up to her head, then it’s the smell of blood. Always blood. Hers, sipping out of wounds that she sees are bandaged with thin white cotton. Then the smell of different species of animals. And finally the smell of one human in the house. 

A woman.

Her vampyric senses are diminished. She’s in a bubble, her hands feather light and her eyelids are as heavy as the stone in her head. Her ears take her outside where she can hear the sound of sheep and their bells ringing in the distance. Her cold hand removes the thin sheets off of her body to examine the bandages tightly wrapped up around her shoulder and her left leg. The job is rather sloppy but the blood seems to have stopped leaking out of her wounds.

She’s so enthralled by her physical state that she only hears the human come in at the last moment, giving her only a few seconds to cover herself with the sheets, positioning herself in a defensive stance towards the open door.

‘Oh… You’re awake!’ A woman exclaims, smiling to the vampyre who tenses smelling humanity on her.

Yoonji retreats in a haste, and falls from the bed, exhausted hands unable to catch the sheets to anchor herself in time.

‘Careful you’re not…’ The woman tries eyebrows frowning in worry.

‘Stay away from me!’ Yoonji groans, gritting her teeth when the pain in her shoulder awakens.

The woman halts her movements, slightly offended by this sudden outburst.

‘I just want to help you. If you keep on moving like that you’re going to worsen your injuries-’

‘Stay. Away.’ Yoonji stands up, her achy muscles roaring under her skin. She’s hurting all over.

‘Why am I naked?’ The anger emanating from her is so intense that the other woman visibly tenses.

‘I had to rid you of your clothes, they were so dirty. Full of mud, blood and God knows what else. You don’t have to worry. I’m not going to hurt you I-’

She makes a step towards the chest of drawers next to the bed and Yoonji looks at her with a dark stare, watchful, ready to pounce if necessary. She doesn’t know if she could defend herself, ignoring to what extent she’s physically affected. But she’ll try. She doesn’t really look threatening but she never knows. Humans are never to be trusted.

//

 

You set water and a plate of food on the chest of drawers before turning your attention towards the young woman who’s still glaring at you. How could she be unwelcoming in your house? You fold you arms on your chest, trying to put things into perspective.

You found her in a pitiful state, riddled with bloody holes in her body. You can’t even start to imagine what she went through. You can start to understand her hostility towards you. Her fear of you.

After all she woke up naked in an unknown place.

You sigh, putting your hands on your hips.

‘Okay, let’s start from the beginning… My name is Y/N, what is your name?’ You ask, trying to break the ice.

She doesn’t answer, reserved. She’s cautious.

‘I’m not going to hurt you. I swear. Do I look dangerous to you?’ you try with a warm smile.

She tilts her head to the side, as if she was taking her time to think about your questions. She’s hunched a hand on her shoulder through the sheets.

Her jaw sets and you know she’s gritting her teeth when she speaks again.

‘Yes… You do.’ She spits, stern, eyes turning into slits.

‘Oh…’ You laugh nervously. Whether it’s her statement or the uncomfortable atmosphere that’s settled between the two of you, you don’t wish to stay any longer in the room, wanting to instead give her the opportunity to calm down.

‘Look…’ You clear your throat before pointing a closet at the other hand of the room.

‘You can choose anything in there to wear. I took the initiative to throw your stuff away.’

‘You should eat something or you’ll collapse again.’ You absentmindedly say ,looking at the plate you set for her.

‘I’ll give you some privacy now.’ You whisper before closing the door and as soon as you’re out of the room Yoonji’s body deflates, her tense shoulders relaxing.

//

 

Looking over at the plate of food, her nose crunches at the prospect of having to eat that. Human food. She could almost gag. She sighs exhaling frustration, anger and fear that were nestled into her chest.

You’re a human but you haven’t done anything to her yet. Don’t you know what she is?

Looking at herself in the mirror, she doesn’t notice any tell tale sign that she is what she is. No physical clue sounding the alarm. After all you did offer her human food rather than kick her out yelling at the top of your lungs.

Yoonji shakily breath, droopy eyes turned towards the wooden floor. Her hearing takes her in the other rooms of the house and she can hear you in the kitchen. You’re cooking… Singing something she’s never heard before. The sound of your feet is cadenced. You’re moving from left to right. She hears your airy laugh and a cat meowing right after.

Having trouble swallowing down her dry throat, she quickly plans out how she’s gonna play this out. What would be the smartest move?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

You’re stirring the stew while moving your hips softly swaying to the music. You take your cat in your arms, and in that position he doesn’t look so comfortable, crushed against your chest like your little baby. You hug him cooing at him, asking if he likes the song. Obviously he just meows at you confused.

Yoonji can see some bruises on your skin. Most of them are concealed under your long clothes and your turtle neck, but when you bend down to let your cat down, she can clearly see the dark spots on your skin. She tilts her head intrigued.

When she clears her throat at the kitchen door you stop dancing. The young woman you found unconscious in your garden is looking at you with less aggressive and fearful eyes. Her eyebrows are joining as if she was sharing the same feeling of confusion with your cat.

‘Hey…’ You simply say, looking at your cat who’s walking towards the woman to rub its fur on her legs. She looks at the animal sneak in between her legs with astonishment, hands clasped around a plate and a glass both now empty.

‘Did you like what I made?’ You ask to engage discussion since she’s so silent.

‘Ah…’ She starts your cat stealing all her attention. He meows and purrs against her.

‘Yeah… Sure, yeah…?’

You frown at the lack of certainty in her voice. She also looks mildly unsure whether or not she actually liked your meal.

‘It’s my first time cooking this type of cuisine so I hope it didn’t taste too weird… I really hope you’re not saying that to be nice.’ You chuckle, getting closer to take the plate and glass from her hands but when she senses your body moving towards her, she moves back.

You look at each other silently for a few seconds before her eyes land on your hands lifted towards her , she understands that you want to take what she brought from the bedroom.

She settles for a ‘thank you’ when she walks towards you, shoulders suddenly more relaxed. When she’s at arms length you notice how much taller she is compared to you.

‘You’re welcome.’ You smile warmly before washing the dishes into the sink.

She puts a hand on the back of her neck, looking around.

‘You… huh… You’ve got a nice home.’ She tries awkwardly, leaning against the wall.

‘Thank you… You know you can sit on a chair or the couch…’

She looks at you with no emotion, eyes empty and cheeks hollow and white as a sheet. You wonder if she really should be up.

‘Or maybe you want to go back in the bedroom and lay down? How are you feeling…? Seriously?’

‘I’m good. My wounds are still bleeding though.’

‘Oh about that… My friend is coming tomorrow to look at them and he’ll give you stuff like pain killers to help.’

Looking at her you see her throat constrict, she’s fidgeting with a ring on her middle finger. It’s silver and looks ancient.

‘Oh… yeah? He’s gonna look at my wounds?’ She stutters looking away from you, her fringe falling on her dark eyes. She sounds nervous so you try to appease her. You’ve seen how she behaved with you. You have no idea why she’s so wary of you but you’re gonna try to put her at ease and win her trust.

‘Yeah, he’s my long time friend, he works in a medical cabinet as a nurse. I trust him a lot.’

‘Ok…Thank you.’ Her fidgety hand with the ring on her middle finger goes to hide behind her back.

‘No problem, but how did you get those wounds?’ You dry your hands on a kitchen towel when you’re done cleaning the plate, glass and fork, facing her again.

‘I… I was… Walking… Walking in the woods and I just… I guess I shouldn’t have been walking in a… bad weather where people are known to hunt…Hunt wild animals…’ She shrugs, chewing on her bottom lip, looking down at her naked feet.

‘Oh my god! You got shot in the shoulder and leg! I would be absolutely livid, you could have died. It totally was their fault!’ You put a hand over your mouth, shocked.

‘Yes. I know but they didn’t see me or anything, and I thought I could get home in time to get treated but I just-’

‘Collapsed in my cottage.’ You end for her, frowning, narrowing your eyes.

‘Yeah…’

‘Oh! Does that mean you live close by?’

‘No.’ She suddenly gasps, wringing her hands. ‘Not at all.’

‘I am traveling… I live really far, I was just sight seeing in the area and it turned out that venturing in unknown places is a bad idea.’ Her laugh is short and dry as if she was nervous. And you know she is. You put that on her shyness or awkwardness.

‘God…’ It’s your turn to chew your lip.

You definitely look worried for her. But she looks so nonchalant about this all ordeal. She could have died, for God’s sake!

‘I hope you get better soon seriously. What’s your name?’

‘My name? Is huh… My name is Yoo- I’m Yoora. Yeah. Yoora.’

You chuckle at her hesitancy around her own name. She really should go lay down, you think.

‘Well, really nice to meet you Yoora. Welcome to my house and make yourself at home.’ You smile at her and she gives you her version of a smile, a little less bright and tighter than yours, but it’s a start.

‘Thanks for having me.’ She mumbles eyes fleeing yours, embarrassed when she can see you noticing the bruises on your neck.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Sitting on the porch outside, Yoonji takes a breath of fresh air. It’s been so long since she’s had the freedom of being outside without being ‘supervised’. The freedom to step outside and enjoy, as ironic as it sounds, the sun, the sound of the leaves in the wind, and the fresh air of the country side. It feels so good she could actually jump out of joy and euphoria.

Leaning further into the long chaise, she spreads her fingers needing to physically grasp this moment of simple happiness she’s currently enjoying, afraid it’d slip away if she doesn’t hold onto it. Afraid it could all be but a dream and that she’d wake up in her cell.. She’s a few centuries old, but she’s never taken the time to appreciate nature and what it had to offer her.

It took those atrocities to happen and her being sent to ‘prison’ for her to finally enjoy the act of breathing. She doesn’t need to breath. it’s not necessary to her survival, but doing so, inhaling deeply, she feels closer. Closer to the earth, closer to the meaning of something she can’t really grasp.

In a moment like this one, as hungry as she is, as emotionally distressed as she is, as weak as she feels, she chooses to smile. Crying would be useless. She’s always thought crying was a useless human behavior. Would crying bring them back?

Yoonji scoffs. Humans and their stupid conditions. She squints her eyes when sun rays sting her retinas and the warm sun gently brushes against her face. She knows she has a few minutes left in the sun until it starts burning her, but she cannot for the life of her detach herself from this moving moment she’s experiencing. She’s one with nature around her. She can smell every thing at once, see and hear every bird chirping, each leaf flitting around, smell every sugary fruit in Y/N’s garden she’d actually hate the taste of. She can feel the cold water in the stream ten minutes away from this house on her finger tips. She feels everything.

She’s dead. But she feels alive.

Yoonji smirks, moving her hand in front of her eyes.

‘You corny bitch, you’re gonna fry if you don’t get back inside.’ She whispers to herself.

From where she’s sitting she can hear Y/N talking in a motherly tone to her sheep on the other side of the cottage.

Yoonji knows she’s gonna have to act a little more welcoming towards her if she wants to stay here longer, if she doesn’t want to raise even more questions about her strange behavior and the actual reasons why she arrived here. She’s going to have to act human and assimilate with every thing she knows humans do.

She grimaces at the thought of having to eat human food.

Earlier today when Y/N offered her that meal she had to throw it outside by the window and throw some dirt on top of it to conceal her crime.

She has nowhere to go, nowhere to hide, but in the middle of the country, this place seems to be the perfect hide out. She’s gonna have to do this. For survival, she’ll put her pride aside. And stoop as low as feigning humanity. Her fingers curl and she groans in disgust.

Away from the city, away from the hunters and the prying, judging eyes of humans, she might have a chance to stay hidden, but she’s gonna do this the smart way. She knows that if you learn the truth of her nature she’d have to leave, or jab her fangs in your jugular. She is hungry, and she’ll soon need to feed but for now she needs you to ignore everything about her blood sucking tendencies.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

It’s dinner time. it’s already dark outside and the chimney has been alight.

Yoora seems to feel way better in such a short period of time, you’d think someone with wounds like hers would be bed bound but she’s standing up and offered to set the table. You’re the one always having to remind her that she has to be mindful of her injuries when she lifts things up. This afternoon, after cleaning up her wounds you offered to give her a tour of your cottage.

You made her visit the sheepfold, the place where you make cheese. When you showed her the place where you stock the milk , that you also sell, she was impressed by the amount of work you have everyday and your dedication. You found the pout on her face adorable when she said she was lactose intolerant because she’d loved to taste your cheese and milk. Obviously you don’t do everything on your own, you couldn’t stay sane if you did. You have two employees who come and help around the cottage.

You showed her your garden where you grow vegetables and fruits that you sell at the market every Saturday.

Sitting in front of you, your guest has a straight back, attention focused on the radio.

Serving her tonight’s meal, you notice how interested she is with what’s going on on the radio.

After serving yourself some food in your own plate, you turn the volume up.

‘According to the government’s vampyre hunters, a female vampyre of 4th category is on the run since yesterday morning. She was able to escape hunters around the area of Bloomsdale. She’s dangerous. Listeners are advised to please be careful and do not stay outside too late as you could be her next victim.’

‘Bloomsdale…’ You mumble looking in your guest’s eyes.

Her fingers are tensed around her fork, wide black eyes piercing through your skeleton.

‘That’s so close from here.’ You’re pensive.

She brings her attention towards her plate while you stare at her absent-mindedly, as if you were looking after her, through her.

‘She escaped yesterday huh?’ you look through the window that gives into your garden immersed in darkness.

‘This is fearmongering at its finest.’ you sigh, shrugging.

‘Rea-really? Why do you say that?’ She suddenly asks softly looking up at you.

‘I think…’ You start.

‘That this ‘news’ of a vampyre being on the run might be another political tactic to scare people?’

‘Oh?…’

‘Yeah… Like, we get it… Vampyres are scary but they’re not all uncontrollable beasts. I don’t think they’re those scary monsters the government is trying to make us think they are. After all… We are the one who have been running this inhumane hunt on them.’

Her spoon falls from her hand to her plate with a clink. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is agape.

You’ve only met very few vampyres in the past. But Yoonji’s met a lot of humans.

‘That’s… I have never heard someone talk like you.’ She tells you and you can’t decipher what she thinks. Her piercing eyes are scanning your every move and you blush at the way she stares at you so intensely.

You shrug feeling stupid for being so openly ‘non anti’ vampyre. For being so carelessly political with a stranger.

‘I mean…’ You chuckle nervously.

‘What do I know? It’s probably true. I’m just speculating and projecting what I’ve seen in the past. I’m not really saying they’re lying or anything…’

You’d think a smile appeared on her face for a few fractions of seconds but you were probably just wishing too hard for her facial expression to de contract.

‘I think… We should just close every window tonight before going to sleep.’ You add.

‘Yeah… You’re probably right.’ She sighs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

It’s about to be to be two weeks since Yoonji’s found shelter in Y/N’s cottage. The second day, her nurse friend came to examine her wounds, and even if at the beginning it was hard for Yoonji to get comfortable around the friendly faced man, she had managed. Well, that was without taking into account the fact she plead Y/N to stay with them in the room. Staying alone with a male human was already too hard to imagine, so having to take her shirt off in front of him seemed like a torture.

Yoonji just knows how men are. Especially human men. And somehow Y/N’s presence was enough to calm her and put her at ease. Obviously Y/N found every way on earth to put her attention away from Yoonji’s bare chest, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment even though, Yoonji was the one who almost begged her to stay with her. Y/N’s embarrassed expression amused Yoonji who tried her hardest not to laugh, biting her smile away.

Her friend didn’t believe that she was shot in those places by arrows. The wounds were healing so fast and he congratulated a very humble Y/N on the way she took care of Yoonji.

He asked Yoonji a few questions on the pain level of each wound and prescribed her medication that he gave her for free since he’s known Y/N since they were kids and ‘her friends are his friends.’ He was so shocked, a human would have never survived those wounds.

It definitely was too risqué for Yoonji to go to the hospital but she couldn’t explain why.

When Y/N saw that Yoonji felt better she gave her things to do around the cottage as bartering for her stay.

That’s how Yoonji started watering the garden religiously everyday, packing the eggs to prepare them so they could be sold to the market, and even gathering the sheep like a real shepherd. She was getting used to this life and she wondered why you were so lenient on her staying for free at her place.

Now Yoonji is totally healed but her physical capacities are altered by her thirst for blood. So instead of being her usual strong and super fast vampyre self, she only looks like an average human, doing average human things.

She’s starving and she doesn’t know how long she’s left until she goes sick again because of your cooking. She thinks that if she could actually eat it, she’d love your cuisine but she absolutely can not swallow down any of your pot-au-feu, soup, pies or what not.

She needs to feed. The last time she sunk her teeth in a man was that hunter and she didn’t even have time to actually drain him properly before arrows were flying her way.

…………………………………………………………………………..

 

First, it’s the smell of moss and humidity getting to Yoonji’s nose. Eyes closed, droplets of sweat trickle down her forehead. Fever provoked by thirst make her see colors under her eyelids she never knew existed in the eternity that was her life. She straightens her back, chains grate in the silence. Her wrists are attached to crooks to each lateral walls.

She finally opens her eyes sighing out of exhaustion. She lost the notion of time, she doesn’t know what the day is, and she’d almost forget where she is if the blood curdling screams couldn’t be heard from afar. They’re pained, suffocated, muffled by miles of concrete, but she hears them as if they were resounding right inside the cell she’s in. A chill runs down her spine.

She is scared. Never in a million years she’d think humans could scare her so much. But now, trapped in this cell, her senses and vampyric capacities altered, she thinks that maybe if she’s had been afraid of humans from the start she wouldn’t be here, in this situation. Chained up like a fair animal.

Lifting her had that was hung low, she’s light headed due to the rush of blood to her head. She groans of pain, thirst, sadness and fatigue. Her eyes wet. She’s tired of fighting, She cannot stand is anymore. She wants this sadistic game to stop. Her moist palms fold into fists.

There was once a time, when all she’d needed was a few tugs of her wrists to break those chains and the concrete walls they were linked to. It’d would taken her a few seconds to stretch out the bars of the cell. And even less time to sink her fangs into the flesh of the man who’s been torturing her for weeks.

Physically like mentally she’s at death’s door.

Inhaling a deep breath she doesn’t need, oxygen being a useless factor to her survival, her eyes roam the room from left to right. It’s still empty. Her feet still naked against the cold concrete.

‘Yoonji…’ The voice comes from the inside of the cell, she’s now really sure of it.

‘What.’ Yoonji rolls her eyes. She really wants to, but ignoring the voice turned out to be useless. If she doesn’t want to listen from the outside, it’ll come inside her head and talk to her there.

‘Are you really gonna let them ruin you like this?’ The voice talks with a chirpy tone. Almost amused and she frowns, hands bowling into fists.

‘Do not talk to me.’ She spits, closing her eyes trying to keep her composure.

‘C’mon sis… You’re stronger than this.’ It feels like the feminine voice is talking right into her ear now.

She shuts her eyes. Annoyed. In pain.

‘I know you feel bad because you couldn’t protect me but-’

‘Shut up. You’re not her. You’re not her. You’re not her.’ Her voice is lost in a mantra like river that streams down her cheeks.

‘You don’t wanna talk to me, Yoonji?’ She inquires with that same giggle that used to be so endearing to Yoonji’s ears. Now it just stings her in the worst ways because she knows she’ll never hear it ever again. She’ll never see her sulking face or pet her hair. She’d known her for an eternity and she’ll miss her for an eternity more.

‘Fuck off. Fuck off. Fuck OFF!’ She yells the last syllables in an angry growl, that rebounds against the walls of the cell all the way to the hallway.

Silence. It’s gone.

Yoonji never was a being who cried easily. Until now, life never gave her reasons to do so. Yet, the act comes naturally to her. As natural as her fangs coming out when it’s time to feed off somebody else’s life. Yoonji is not a being who cries, however, on her own in this hole, sadness, hugging her in a tight, warm embrace becomes the first and only witness of tears burgeoning in her eyes.

‘I’m sorry… Yooki? Come back. I didn’t mean it…’ Her voice wavers, she searches for her little sister, eyes looking frantically around the cell she knows is empty.

‘I’m sorry, Yooki…’ She sniffles.

‘Come back… Talk to me.’ She begs.

The cell is silent. Empty. Cold. Mirroring what’s been going on inside her for a while. She knows that if she had one, sadness would hollow her soul out.

‘I’m… Fuck! I’m sorry! I’m miserable without you guys… I don’t think I can do it…’

Nothing.

‘Say something! Don’t leave me here alone. Yooki!’ Her wrists tug on the grating chains. She coughs, lungs feeling like glass.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ Her eyes close, lips shaking.

A few months ago she would have laughed at herself for crying and displaying such evidence of weakness. But today, both the obnoxiously proud and the sensitive part of herself feel the exact same way.

Broken, with the insides wide open for anyone to see and play with however they want.

‘Yooki’s dead, Min. Seriously. You need to accept that fact. Face the truth.’ A sigh is heard from the other side of the bars.

That’s anyone. And there is nothing he loves more than playing with Yoonji.

Yoonji lifts her head up, eyes filling with rage. She bites the inside of her cheek, waiting patiently for him to enter her vicinity.

‘Maybe you’re right.’ She states quietly as if she didn’t just have the biggest mental breakdown of her life.

The person on the other side of the bars, takes out a bunch of keys jingling against each other making Yoonji grit her teeth at the noise, her ears ringing.

‘Yes, I am… She died. Your brother died too. Your parents…’ He lists off of his fingers with a nonchalant tone.

‘Your grandparents, and your friends… What about… Ugh what was her name again…?’ He feigns ignorance.

Yoonji takes action, deciding her heart has taken enough blows today.

‘You came here to hurt me or talk to me?’

‘Both? Why can’t I do both? At the same time.’ He grins, walking straight to her.

He’s wearing a long coat of black leather. A long iron cross against his chest. He’s build is impressive. He’s smoking a cigarette and breathes out the smoke in Yoonji who despite all her efforts flinches away once she inhales the smoke.

‘So… How are you doing darling?’ He smiles brightly as if he didn’t come in here to hurt her. Make her scream and regret she was ever born.

‘Why do you enjoy doing this so much?’ Yoonji ignores his question, face downward, inspecting his boots.

‘Doing what?’ The man gets even closer, taking the stick out of his mouth and cradling Yoonji’s chin in one hand, forcing her to look at him.

‘Making you suffer? Look, it’s nothing personal. It could be any other vampyre out there.’

‘Just kidding…’ He snorts, huffing smoke out his nose.

‘Of course it’s personal. You see… You’re of royal blood and vampyres of your kind are those I hate the most. I know, I know, you’re the less problematic of the bunch, right, so why such persecution on you when you supposedly know how to act around humans?’

Yoonji’s gaze falls on the cross on his torso. The object is small, but oh so painful. She shudders.

‘Yeah, why?’

‘I once had a beautiful… Beautiful wife.’ His expression is a terrifying contrast to his sweet choice of words.

‘And let’s just say that she decided that a despicable vampyre was a good enough reason to ruin what we had.’ He shrugs. The pain in his eyes is obvious even if he wants to hide it.

‘So when I learned that the vampyre in cell 44 was the sister of the royal asshole who took my property I-’

‘Property…’ Yoonji interrupts, grinning a bit until she feels his nails digging into her cheeks.

‘Yeah, she was fucking mine and your brother took her away from me.’ He spits.

She winces when he continues digging further into her skin.

‘Something funny?’

Yoonji only grunts, smiling through the pain.

‘So let me get this straight… You’re so miserable that hearing the Governor has a personal vandetta against the most powerful family of this country, you run to him so he can use your ‘services’’.

‘You’re a total whore.’ Yoonji spits and observes his face turn into abject anger.

He slaps her across the face, backhanding her with a swiftness he only knows with her.

‘Want to repeat that?’ He rids himself of his long coat, throwing it to the ground, folding his sleeves to his elbows.

‘I said… you’re-’ Yoonji grits. When he lunges forward both hands grabbing her by the neck.

Yoonji’s fast. She feels something taking possession of her.

She wraps her legs around his waist, gripping herself to his body.

The man who gained zeal since the start of the vampyre hunt, also won a lot of money for each royal vampyre he brought to the governor. The man who always was so sure of himself. Made a huge mistake, crossing the security line on the floor. He doesn’t understand when an atrocious pain seizes his neck.

She starts just below his ear, two fangs dug deeply in his jugular. His mouth opens but no noise gets out.

Yoonji drinks his blood and has no intention of stopping there in such a good track. At each drop she steals, she recovers her strength and energy.

The body of the man twists in agony, his members shaking in reflexive spasms. His eyes slowly lose their life, just as their color. And Yoonji smiles.

He spits words muffled in his throat, his hands pushing her away as best as he can, but Yoonji smiles through the bite. No trust having been established between the hunter and the vampyre during their long torture sessions, Yoonji knows he’s agonizing and that knowledge fills her with the sweetest content.

When she’s drained him of his blood she lets his body fall to the floor in a dull thud. With a precise and fast movement she pulls the chains out of the concrete, grabbing the bunch of keys to free her wrists out of the heavy shackles.

He had his fun with her. But she’s the one who had the last laugh.

‘Pathetic. Shouldn’t be so easy…’ She mumbles, putting his leather coat on her almost naked form.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

She wakes up in cold sweat, trashing in the bed and throwing her arms away when she feels someone shaking her.

‘Ouch!’ A feminine voice is heard in the room but it’s not hers.

Then she sense the smell of the blood. It’s sweet, the aroma inviting.

She sees Y/N wincing, cradling her hand to her chest. Her eyebrows are crunched together. Not seeing any cross nor leathered coat, and recognizing instead the human who welcomed her into her home the tension in Yoonji’s body dissipates.

Yoonji accidentally cut your palm open with her sharp nails. You almost ask Yoonji how on earth she did that with just her nails when you see the clear liquid running on Yoonji’s face.

‘I came as soon as I heard you scream…’ You frown.

For someone who says they don’t have a heart, Yoonji cries a lot these days.

‘Shit… I’m sorry… Didn’t mean to wake you up.’ Yoonji stutters, voice a whisper when looking around she realizes she fell off the bed when she smelled a human was in her vicinity.

Yoonji wonders what time of the night or the morning it is. You’re still dressed in your pajamas and the moon she sees through the window still high in the clear night sky.

You sigh, slowly getting closer.

Yoonji falls back, grasping the sheets around her.

‘Don’t.’ She sobs.

You see fear, confusion, pain in the eyes of the woman.

You don’t know what’s bothering Yoora so much and it pains you so to see her in that state. You’ve grown quite fond of the woman and you don’t enjoy seeing her in pain. Not at all. Why would you when Yoora’s been the only source of happiness in your life since he… Died.

‘Another nightmare?’ You inquired softly.

The woman is obviously trying to regain her composure, hands going to grip her hair in two tight fists. You see the goose bumps on her pale skin.

‘A memory.’ The dark haired woman answers finally.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ You attempt.

The silence of the night accomplice of your exchange. Yoonji squeezes a pillows against her heart.

That move is a clue she needs physical comfort, but she’s got too much pride and distrust towards humans to even think about asking you something so intimate.

‘I don’t think you’d understand.’

‘I can try?’ You coax her gently but Yoonji shakes her head no and feels tears escape her lids.

_A human trying to understand me?_

A shaky breathe leaves her and you can’t take it anymore to see her so broken so you crouch down where Yoonji is sitting on the floor and take her in your arms.

It’s as if Yoonji had never been at the receiving hand of your extreme kindness, when she freezes when you hug her in a tight embrace. She’s shocked that a human would show such warmth and compassion towards a vampyre. Then she remembers that you have no idea who she really is. Yoonji cries in your arms for a long time, and you stay hugging each other until early morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

In the garden, the sun is high in the sky. Yoonji wipes her sweaty forehead, standing up. She planted vegetables all morning. You were going to do it but an emergency came up, forcing you to go to town. Yoonji didn’t hesitate to offer her help, seeing on your that this emergency was a huge inconvenience in your schedule orchestrated perfectly to the second.

Yoonji never imagined the amount of work that was put into maintaining a small cottage before meeting you. Solely raising sheep required to wake up at 5 am. The vampyre sighs, tilting her head to the side at the thought that you might sometimes kill yourself at work because you don’t have anything else. The reason why you love your sheep like your own babies being that maybe you’re just lonely.

Yoonji can already hear your truck even though you still have a few kilometres to drive. You’ll be here in five minutes. Yoonji smiles.

These days your relationship has turned strangely domestic. Yoonji waiting for you to come home, you cooking in the kitchen while she sets the table. She never had that. Cooking with someone and seating on the table to share a meal was a foreign concept but she liked it. Watching you eat was… intriguing and satisfying for a reason she couldn’t explain. Trusting you so quickly and being so comfortable around you, defences down, was also foreign. She’d grown so accustomed to being wary of humans. But everything about you was different. She could feel the aura around you was simply… Light.

Wanting to finish what she’s doing so she can greet you at the door Yoonji quickens her pace.

When you get out of your truck smiling at her, Yoonji has the sudden urge to inhale the smell of your blood, but she holds herself back biting the inside of her cheek. Even if in vampyre society it’s a compliment, a human would consider Yoonji blatantly smelling them out of line… Just plain weird.

You however don’t show this type of restraint. With a huge smile on your face, you wrap one arm around her neck, hugging her closer to you for a few seconds. Yoonji cannot help but smell your perfume, closing her eyes to enjoy this short moment. Shaky fingers, reach out grab at your hips but they stop mid air.

Totally. Absolutely. Utterly. Out of line.

‘Did you manage to plant all the beetroot?’You ask.

‘Yeah, I also did the courgettes and the melons… And the tomatoes.’ The vampyre mumbles absent-mindedly, as if it’s nothing.

Your mouth opens wide, suddenly stopping your walk.

‘You did all that while I was gone?’ The stars in your eyes shine.

‘Yeah, it didn’t take me that long.’ Yoonji shrugs.

When you look at her with such admiration in your eyes, Yoonji smirks, insides warming up.

‘You’re… Incredible!’ You wrap your arm around hers and hug her tightly walking hip to hip towards your home. Yeah in your head, as long as she’ll stay, it’s yours and Yoora’s home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Blood. It’s what Yoonji thinks about all day long when she’s hungry. When she’s awake, when she’s asleep. It doesn’t naturally run through her body so she constantly has to renew it, drinking from beings who have the chance to have a continuous blood flow. She always needs to refill her organism with human blood. Animal blood doesn’t taste has good nor does it have the same nutritional properties. Draining one human would last her a week.

Hunger is what takes her in the forest at three in the morning looking for animals to feed from. She had to be careful not to wake you up. She hates this new way of life where she has to content herself with animals. She always used to have her personal blood bank. She’d come at a given time and let Yoonji sink her fangs into her smooth neck. She was like a good glass of wine that Yoonji could call whenever it pleased her. She was paid obviously. But since humans are vile, lying bastards, her walking pint of blood had to betray her.

That day the look in Yoonji’s eyes was so bewildered, aggravated, shocked. How could she ever do something as low as betraying a Min? The impudent didn’t even turn around when Yoonji screamed at her not to leave her like this, not to leave her at all. Maybe it was Yoonji’s fault for trusting a human in the first place. Yes it was.

She sinks her teeth into the deer. A beast of this size would never satiate her, the need for human blood never really leaving her.

These days, you only wear low cut collars and your smooth neck looks so inviting. When you bend in front of Yoonji she has to put everything in her not to pounce on you and bite into that delicate neck from where she can smell the heavenly scent of the blood pumping in your veins.

If Yoonji decided to just let her animal instinct take over. If she decided to let go, there is nothing you would be able to do. Yoonji thinks that at least you wouldn’t be in pain, the bite of her teeth rendered painless by the bond that’s been forming between you two these last few weeks. Trust.

When a human trusts a vampyre, it doesn’t hurt them for too long when it’s time for the night crawler to feed. Their defenses are down, inhibitions released for the creature to freely do with them as they please.

It’s the stomach hardly filled, skin attacked by the cold of the night and hair wet from the dew, that Yoonji comes back into the cottage. Barely passed the threshold of the door her nostrils flare. She knows this smell. Really well. It’s the smell of putrefaction coming from the barn. Heart beating out of its ribcage, Yoonji runs over there. You were sleeping when she left, it can’t be you. If something had happened to you your body wouldn’t have had the time to rot in such a short time.

Pushing the wooden door of the barn, Yoonji frowns when she sees you hunched over, gripping with shaky hands a black tarpaulin where she’s sure the horrible smell comes from.

‘What are you doing?’ She asks, voice low, inquisitive rather than blaming.

You jump, gasping, a hand coming in front of your mouth.

She’s only mildly surprised to see you awake at this hour, it’s as if the decomposing body that she knows is in the bag is only secondary matter.

Yoonji sees the droplets of sweat on your forehead and the look of utter horror you’re now harboring. She can smell the nervousness on you. She enters the barn, eyeing the body bag nonchalantly.

‘What are you doing up Yoora?’ Your voice shakes, and you let the tarpaulin fall to the ground.

Yoonji only shrugs, shoving her hands that were gripping animal guts just minutes ago, into her pockets.

‘I was thirsty so I got out of bed.’ She bites the inside of her cheek, thinking that it’s one of the rare occasions where she’s been honest with you.

‘But what about you? What are you doing dragging a corpse out in the middle of the night?’

Pupils dilated, your hands start to shake out of fear. Your shoulders shudder and you look down, lips forming a sad pout.

‘It’s not… It’s not what…It’s not a corpse…’ You shut your eyes tight at the sound of your own voice. What is happening is fucking obvious, not only the smell is a huge give away, but the blood stains that’s spreading across the floor from where you dragged the body. Yoora isn’t stupid and you know you can’t lie to her.

‘I can explain…’ You try, voice small.

‘I’m sure you can. But you don’t have to.’

Still as nonchalant about the fact that she caught her host in the middle of some shady shit, the dark haired woman leans against a beam, gaze fixed on your panicked expression.

‘You really don’t have to explain anything to me. Not because I don’t care, but because I understand.’ Yoonji allows herself to add to the silence that settled between you.

Furrowed brows, you take a step back from the woman whose arms you see are crossed on her chest.

You feel her eyes on you too, like she’s touching you with the tips of her fingers, your heart is beating out of your chest and it might give out soon.

‘I- You understand? What is it that you understand?’ You chuckle not out of nervousness, out of pure disbelief. Is that woman insane?

‘I understand that sometimes… Sometimes, some things are necessary.’ She shrugs.

//

 

She looks at the human who’s heart she can hear beat right out of her chest. She can hear the blood pump out of her veins and almost hear her brain go into overdrive. She’s thinking so hard and Yoonji thinks that she shouldn’t give so much thought into this situation.

What happened is done and over.

‘I saw the… Bruises.’ Yoonji says softly making Y/N lift her head up, breath hitching.

‘W-what?’ She puts a hand in front of her face.

‘The bruises on your body. I didn’t say anything as it was not my place. We’re still strangers, I didn’t want to over step boundaries. But I saw them.’

The human unfolds her sleeves where she thought her bruises had disappeared, hiding them in a hasty manner. She ignores that Yoonji’s vampyric eyes saw the remnants of the marks on her skin.

The light bulb flickers on her face. It’s gonna give out soon.

‘Is the person in this… the one who hurt you?’ Yoonji nods towards the decomposing corpse, using the softest tone she’s ever used with anyone in all of her existence on this damned earth.

Y/N looks down at her feet and nods. Yoonji first hears the sound of a tear trickle down. She hears all the others running down Y/N’s cold cheeks. And it’s when her body is taken over by spasms, painful sobs filling the silent room that Yoonji makes a first step towards her. She steps over the corpse and wraps the body of the young woman who’s crying tears Yoonji judge necessary.

Yoonji’s become immune to death. Whether it be her feeding on live beings, her family being killed in front of her eyes or this fragile, hard working girl who took her under her wings and who looks like she could do no harm, killing her abuser. Death shows up to her doorstep every damn time, everywhere she goes.

‘It’s okay…’ Yoonji whispers in the woman’s hair, tears wetting her shirt. Their cold bodies mould together in a tight hug when Y/N’s hands go to hold the vampyre.

‘I’m sorry…’ It’s Y/N’s turn to whisper.

‘No.’ The vampyre answers, stern. She doesn’t know if Y/N’s apologizing for crying or for wetting her shirt, that’s not even hers to begin with, or if she’s apologizing for killing someone. Yoonji doesn’t want to hear any of it.

At this moment their bond is tightening, sharing something akin to understanding through pain and sorrow.

‘Do not apologize. They deserved what happened to them.’

‘I’m so miserable Yoora… How am I going to live with this for the rest of my life?’

‘It was self defense… In some cases killing is necessary in order to survive.’ Yoonji speaks, smoothing her hand down Y/N’s back.

‘Do you really think it was survival?’ Y/N chokes on her tears, afraid at the thought that this person she’s grown to enjoy the presence of would see her now as a murderer.

‘Survival it was.’ Yoonji says definitive, remaining on her positions.

Y/N’s heart constricts at the utmost understanding Yoonji’s displaying. She had been agonising at the thought of having to get rid of her father’s body for days, wondering where on earth she’d hide him.

The light bulb flickers one last time before they’re left in the dark, fingers digging deeper into Yoonji’s jacket. Y/N usually hates the dark but it’s comforting in the other woman’s arms.

Whatever happens tomorrow she wishes she could stay longer than ‘a while’.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Waking up this morning for the first time since you met her, you find Yoora up before you. Her naked feet on the cold kitchen floor. You shyly show your face through the open door. Her melodic voice singing a song you’ve never heard before. Coffee’s being prepared and you smell toasts burning in the toaster.

‘Yoora! Those are burning!’ You walk hastily towards the small box of inox.

‘Morning…’ She mumbles putting some coffee in a mug. Her face still scrunched in this strange grimace she does every time she eats, or drinks.

‘I mean it’s 12 o’clock but whatever. I made those toasts for you.’ She shrugs while you silently observe her, your cat meowing at you signifying that its hungry.

Isn’t she going to say anything about yesterday or technically this morning? Maybe she’s waiting for you to do it. You take a big gulp of air, feeling a ball form in your throat.

Groaning to get her attention, you feel your cheeks burning when her intent gaze sets on you.

‘About yesterday… Or rather this morning… I mean you know earlier…’ You start fidgeting with your fingers, looking away from her.

‘Thank you. For everything. Thank you for trusting me and not thinking that I’m a monster even thought I’ve committed a horrible crime I just-’

‘Y/N…’ She groans, smoothing the wrinkles in between her eyebrows. She sets down the mug and walks towards you, forcing you to look at her.

‘You always try your best even thought life can get hectic for you. You always try. Your damn. Hardest. You found me on your property and took me in, basically saving my fucking life. I can think of a few people who would have kicked me out… But you… Let me stay without asking for anything in return. You feed the homeless people of your town for god’s sake! I-’ She falters, shaking her head, an amused chuckle leaving her mouth.

‘You’re the kindest, warmest being I’ve ever met. I don’t think you’d be able to be a monster even if you tried. You have no idea what a real monster looks like.’

Her expression darkens and you see the ball in her pale neck go down.

‘It will take time, but you’ll forget about it. Believe me.’

You pursed your lips, sighing and huffing the tears away. Shaky lips and eyes reddening you suddenly enclosed your arms around her.

‘I basically helped you get rid of a body… I’m like… Your accomplice now. Your secret is safe with me.’ She hums lowly in your ear making you shiver.

‘Thank you so much Yoora.’

Her hand stroking your hair falters.

‘Shhh.’

She resumes the caress in your hair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

All the furniture of the bathroom is covered in a thin layer of steam. The condensed water gives the room a weird atmosphere that puts Yoonji in a hazy state. Or maybe it’s the fact that she hasn’t had human blood in almost three weeks that makes her feel light headed. She’s engulfed into the bath’s warm water, mouth and nose submerged. Droplets fall slowly, one by one, from the shower head, creating a constant lapping that could annoy Yoonji if Y/N’s heavy presence wasn’t a factor way more distracting.

Don’t get her wrong, she actually grew very attached to the young woman in such a short period of time. So attached and accustomed to being around her to the point that sharing a bath isn’t weird at all.

It was with a small voice that she had asked Yoonji to bathe with her. Yoonji had stopped as soon what she was doing to observe the young woman, whose blood was gathering under the thin layer of her cheeks. After a long moment of silence that Y/N couldn’t stand anymore, she cleared her throat.

‘Forget it Yoor-’

‘I didn’t say no, I’m just… surprised.’

‘It’s just to save water. In no way-’

Yoonji’s low chuckle stopped her as if she was enthralled, hypnotized by any sound coming out of her mouth. And it was the case.

 _Save water. How adorable._ Yoonji thought.

‘Sure. Let’s save water together.’ She added with such poise. Confident she’d be able to survive seeing her host naked.

But now, Y/N’s eyes boring into hers, silence as their heavy third wheel, Yoonji is starting to regret accepting her request.

She can hear Y/N’s heart beating at a frequency of 88 beats a minute, and the way she bites her lips, a nervous tick Yoonji noticed, makes her want to inch closer and take her face in her hand to demand her to stop.

‘Are you okay? You seem a little tense…’ Yoonji remarks, wanting to be nonchalant. She knows that all the tell tale signs that Y/N’s body send are a clear indication that she’s all but serene.

‘I- I… Yes? Why do…’ She grunts, straightening her back up on the side of the bath. Her fingers come to the surface to anchor her so she doesn’t fall. Yoonji’s eyes are lost on her collar bones and her supple skin. They’re laying in the water, face to face, one leg between the other’s.

‘Why do you ask that?’

‘You just look nervous…’ Yoonji looks up into Y/N’s, who clearly saw where Yoonji was staring.

‘…Even though you’re the one who… Invited me…’ Yoonji smiles faintly, amused.

Y/N hums, blushing, eyes fleeing away from Yoonji’s heavy stare.

The water droplets are still falling from the shower head. One by one. Silence reigns.

This time it’s Y/N who breaks it.

‘Can I ask you a question?’ She ventures.

‘Ask away.’

‘Have you ever been with a man?’

Yoonji sputters, her nose forming bubbles under water, she chokes momentarily.

She had no idea Y/N was even thinking about stuff like that. How long had she been thinking about that?

‘Yes.’ She coughs hitting her chest lightly choking on the soapy bath water.

‘Did you like it?’ She alludes, uncaring of the way her question would be received.

Yoonji’s expression doesn’t change from surprise. Eyebrows meeting the ceiling, a hand coming up to hide her face, in a timid movement so uncharacteristic of her.

‘I… Don’t remember… It was a really long time ago.’ She mutters.

A few centuries ago. When she still thought she was straight.

‘What about women?’

Legs spreading slightly further apart, her knee touches Yoonji’s, who can’t help but shiver at the contact of her skin. The atmosphere between them changed in a heart beat. The audacious dipping its fingers into the water to meet the demure halfway.

‘Huh?’ Yoonji hasn’t been so bashful in the presence of a woman in a long while. She’s usually the one with her chest swelling, boldly playing and teasing to get her way.

The worst part is that Yoonji knows that it’s all bravado, and that Y/N is totally panicking, the storm consisting of her rising heart beat and blood flowing quickly to warm her cheeks and neck, an anxious tell tale of what’s really going on inside her head.

‘Have you ever been with another woman?’ She reiterates, courageously.

‘What-what do you… What do you mean _have I ever been with a woman_?’

‘You know… Have you ever fucked another woman? Made love to her?’

‘Shit.’ Yoonji murmurs to herself, eyes closing for a few seconds.

‘Am I stepping out of line?’ Y/N tenses.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you… Sorry.’

There she is back with the lip biting. Yoonji really is going to end up grabbing her face.

‘No… I just… I didn’t think I’d ever hear you say something like that. You’re shameless today, it’s unlike you.’ She admits.

‘Or you just don’t know me that well…’ Y/N looks at the door, the other woman’s eyes piercing holes into her skull.

Laying her head on the edge of the tub, closing her eyes, she chuckles. Her knee meets Y/N’s for the umpteenth time.

‘I have yes…’ She starts, hand coming up to hold the tub, like she needs a physical object to anchor herself.

‘Fucked some….’ Yoonji thinks about the other part of the question: ‘making love’… Did she ever love any of them? The answer is no. Vampyres can not fall in love for they are devoid of soul.

‘Fucked them yeah.’

‘And did you like it?’

What kind of question is that?

Yoonji smiles amused, eyes still closed. Then when she hears Y/N’s heart beat straight out of her ribcage she laughs softly into the steamy room.

‘Yes… More than just liked it, actually.’

‘How…’ Y/N blushes, this brazen act she’s putting on slowly starting to get too much for you.

‘How does it feel? To be with a woman?’

‘It feels different every time.’

‘Could you… Maybe…’

Yoonji finally opens her eyes. It’s like she knows what she’s about to say. Or maybe she’s just hoping to hear Y/N say it.

‘Could you show me?’

The lustful tone her voice took, her voluptuous lips spelling out her demand, and the way her hand rides up her own thigh under water makes Yoonji choke on nothing.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to. It’s rather that if she did let herself go and chose to humor Y/N, her secret would get revealed for vampyre fangs protrude naturally during sex even if they don’t plan on feeding, their eyes also getting unnaturally darker due to lust.

And Yoonji’s already at her limit. Every single vein of Y/N’s body inviting her closer, the aroma going to her head. She needs to get out of this room. She splashes water into her face to try to diffuse the sexual tension in the room.

‘So fucking shameless today, are we.’ She chuckles and Y/N puts a hand on her face, muffling her laughter into her hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Don’t you have any other type of seasoning?’ Yoonji doesn’t even realize how whiny her voice sounds.

The kitchen is filled with smells that would probably be delicious if she could enjoy food. The only smell seeming attractive in that moment being Y/N’s blood, pulsing and coursing its way through her veins.

Yoonji’s planned to leave tonight to feed in the forest. She thinks she’ll be able to control herself like she’s always been. But in the meantime thirst puts her in a really bad mood. And of course Y/N doesn’t tell er anything, her annoyance being the least of her problems. She thinks it’s just Yoonji’s usual behavior.

'No… Not in here..’ Y/N checks the cupboard quickly even though she knows the content of her kitchen by heart.

‘Unless you want to go down town and get some at the grocery shop for me?’

’D-downtown…?’ Yoonji stammers. Are a bunch of onions and garlic cloves good enough reasons to jeopardize her peaceful retreat? What if she meets hunters downtown? What if for some reason a human’s blood smells particularly good and, not controlling her thirst any longer, she attacks them in broad daylight? She’s seen that happening in the past to other vampyres. And when that happens in broad daylight, it’s never a good thing for anyone involved. Screams from terrified humans. Iron arrows, tears and blood. A lot of blood.

Yoonji winces, hiding her cringing facial features from Y/N.

‘Those look fine.’ She concludes defeated, her hand grabbing the knife Y/N gives her.

'Good.’ She says shuffling from the cupboard where she stores knives to the kitchen island. The upbeat jazz music she loves listening to while cooking blaring in the room.

Garlic. It’s such a big part of the folklore surrounding Yoonji and her kind. Allegedly, it used to be a famous vampyre repellent, before hunters found other, more efficient ways to get rid of the gangrene like they said.

Yoonji has no difficulty touching the garlic clove with naked fingers. It’s just the horrible smell inviting itself into her nostrils and then onto her finger prints all the way under her epidermis that won’t leave no matter how much soap she’ll use. This time, if she eats this food containing garlic she might put herself in great danger. Just the smell makes her nose flare. How can humans enjoy dishes smothered in this horrid poison?

Y/N’s voice puts her out of her thoughts with a small squeal, a knife falling into the sink in a strident bang.

Yoonji smells it before seeing it. Her vampyric heartbeat rises. It’s the first time she smells it out of Y/N’s veins. It’s so intoxicating she can’t help but inhale deeply.

‘Shit.’ Y/N swears, putting her bloody finger under water. In a swift motion she grabs a clothe to wrap it around her finger.

‘Aren’t you going to disinfect it?’ Yoonji’s voice is but a hoarse sound. She doesn’t ask because she’s worried, however. The wound is thin and small, working like she is everyday, Yoonji knows Y/N’s seen worse cuts. No, she asks because she needs her to get out of the room for even just a little while, so she can get her mind off the intoxicating aroma.

Yoonji can hear the smile in Y/N’s voice who’s still back to her, facing the sink.

‘I’m a tough girl… I’ll be fine.’ She smiles taking out a new knife, busying herself with some carrots.

Not hearing any answer from her guest, Y/N turns around to see Yoonji leaning against the kitchen island, pale skin tinted of a strange burgundy under her eyes, and her equally as pale fingers not busied around the garlic that she needed cut ten minutes ago.

‘Geez, Yoora…’ She groans, but the lightness in her voice hints that she’s not annoyed. Not in the least. She’s rather amused at Yoonji’s helplessness when it comes to cooking.

‘Do you plan on cutting them today or tomorrow?…’ Her voice rebounds on the window where she can see the sun set on her cottage. She smiles faintly.

‘You’re the one who wanted to help around the kitchen…’ She hums, light hearted.

She has absolutely no idea of the chaos going on inside the vampyre’s mind.

A multitude of lewd thoughts flood Yoonji who tries as best she can to regulate her own heart.

Each inspiration, each exhalation. The movement of her tendons moving around the knife. The sound her lashes make brushing her warm cheeks. The sound of her heart beat. And the scent of her. Of her body, her skin, her blood.

In one fluid, fast movement that Y/N doesn’t even have the time to register, Yoonji has her hands on each of her hips. Her soft back of cashmere to the vampyre’s chest. She puts her cold lips on Y/N’s warm neck.

Y/N inhales suddenly in a shiver, eyes widening.

‘Yoo-Yoora?… What’s gotten into you?’ She chuckles nervously.

‘You smell… So damn good’ is the only thing she manages to say through her daze, throat dried out, any noise she emits sounding husky. It’s as if the vampyre is drunk on her smell and the only thing missing is the taste on her tongue.

Again, she touches her neck with her soft lips. This time just below her ear. Yoonji hears the rush of blood running to her cheeks and neck. It sounds just like waves crashing against the shore.

‘You… Well… thank you.’ Y/N chuckles, left hand going to nervously rub against her apron. She clears her throat, trying to analyze the situation. Yoora is pressed against her, she’s holding her hips to hers and is kissing up her neck. That’s not something she thought would ever happen. After the way she nicely rejected her in the bath she thought she didn’t like her that way but…. This clearly is _something_.

‘I didn’t put on perfume this morning though…’ She mutters under her breath, but Yoonji hyper aware of the woman’s everything hears it with no difficulty. She grins in her neck, hands gripping her hips tighter to turn her so she can face her.

‘Oh my God Yoora!’ Y/N yelps when she sees the thin dark veins under Yoonji’s pale eyelids. Her face is so white she almost looks grey.

‘What’s going on with you? You look sick!’ She raises her hand to grab her cheek and inspect her face closely but the vampyre holds her by the wrist stopping her in her track.

‘I’m not sick…’

‘Well, you do look queasy.’ She notes, eyebrows joining.

Yoonji’s chest swells at the flagrant worry in the human’s eyes. it’s been a while she’s had anyone so genuinely worried about her.

‘I’m not sick… I’m fucking starving.’ She hushes in a revelation, eyes so dark they mirror the sky that is welcoming the setting sun into its bed.

Y/N frowned, confused by the way Yoonji’s face contorts in a weird grimace mixing pain with something else.

‘We were cooking just now…’ Y/N whines mind going back to the way Yoonji took her sweet time to cut up two onions and a few garlic cloves. ‘It takes time to make a-’

‘Y/N.’ Voice stern, fingers tight around her wrist and hip bone.

‘…Yeah?’ Y/N’s eyelashes flutter against her cheeks when Yoonji looks down on her.

‘I really _need_ to do this…’ Her quiet and hoarse voice worries her to no avail until she sees them. The two teeth sticking out of her mouth, too long to be simple canines.

Y/N’s about to say something when she hangs her head down lower.

‘Do what?…’

‘…Just…a little taste…’ She murmurs, her self restraint finally breaking.

‘Yoo-’

Yoonji drives her fangs into Y/N’s jugular in a precise movement. She tastes heavenly. She groans of relief, of pleasure, cradling Y/N’s shivering body closer to hers.

It’s not messy like the last time she had a hunter under her claws. This time it’s rather respectful… As respectful as feeding on someone can get. Travelling to the small of her back Yoonji uncharacteristically attempts to calm Y/N’s shivering.

Blood flow to her brain temporarily jeopardized, the human is caught in a euphoric state.

Y/N sighs suddenly, her surprised gasp lost in her throat when she feels the vampyre’s muscular thigh pressed flushed against her center. Her trembling fingers go to grab Yoonji’s sleeves. She stirs in her arms due to the searing pain that turns pleasurable after a few seconds. Her eyes slowly close in ecstasy.

Seeing how Yoonji’s feeding from her in such a ravenous manner, she should feel like screaming. Yet, she doesn’t fear.

Yoonji’s thigh brushes against her core, making her sigh in pleasure. Pleasure is everything and all she can sense. She never heard of humans feeling pleasure during such an act before. She never knew vampyre bites could be both painful and delicious. Dazed and overcome by euphoria, she rubs onto her assailant’s thigh to relieve the warmth forming in the pit of her stomach. Greedy hands touching the vampyre everywhere, eyes still shut tight, she finally settles to anchor herself on her shoulders gripping her thin shirt.

From afar it does look like a tender kiss shared between two lovers. It’s warm. Erotic.

//

 

Mind finally able to focus on something other than the crimson liquor leaving the human’s artery, Yoonji can feel you grind against her thigh making her eyebrows shoot up and she would have choked if she wasn’t so adamant on not wasting a drop of your precious blood. The smell of copper mixes with that of your wetting folds and Yoonji would pull you closer if you weren’t already skin to skin.

‘God…’ You moan softly and it’s like you switched a button.

The vampyre stops the suction of her lips on your skin, sharp protruding fangs leaving your jugular. Your eyes open as soon as you feel her warm embrace leave your hungry hands.

She’s staring at you in awe while you blush like a teenager. The black veins under her eyes have disappeared, as well as the grayish tone of her cold skin.

What on earth just happened?

Knees weak, you support yourself on the kitchen island behind you. You clear your throat embarrassed. Yoonji’s eyes are reading your face trying to guess what you could be thinking. She studies the look on your face and learns it as fear, confusion, regret. Taking a step back she looks at her hands shaking her head.

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry…Shit, I’m-’

She barges out of the kitchen, not leaving you the time to say anything.

One shaky hand on your neck you leave the kitchen running after her.

‘Wait Yoora!’

Yoonji winces when you say this name for the umpteenth time. It reminds her of every lie she’s fed you since she arrived here. Lying to a human seemed easy and she was pretty gifted in the matter, knowing the craft inside out. So why was lying to you getting so difficult?

‘Please wait.’ You finally grab her forearm.

Back towards you, she sighs.

‘You’re a vampyre… All this time you were a vampyre…’

Not hearing any anger or regret in your voice, Yoonji turns around, frowning.

‘I won’t bother you anymore, I’m leav-’ She says in a hurry.

‘I’m not gonna tell anyone… You can stay.’

‘I just attacked you what is wrong with you?’

‘Nothing. Or maybe everything. I don’t know! I know that you’re mad…’ You cradle the woman’s hand close to your chest.

‘Which is weird cause you’re the one who chomped off a part of my neck…’ You joke quietly.

Yoonji grumbles, gritting her teeth ‘And you enjoyed it, quite a bit…’

Blushing at her allusions, you hide your smile behind your joined hands.

‘Yeah… It was…An other worldly experience.’

‘Other- other worldly! What… What on earth… what the goddamn hell is wrong with you? Aren’t you disgusted? Aren’t you scared?’

She’s so shocked. She really wasn’t expecting this. Why won’t you shake, cry, yell at her?

‘No… I’m not scared at all.’ You shake your head, big eyes staring back at her.

‘I know you could never hurt me.’

It stings. Someone told her that once and a few months later they betrayed her and let hunters into her parent’s castle, into her home.

She scoffs untangling their hands.

‘How can you be so sure.’ Fiery eyes stare you down.

‘Because of the way you held me just now, I could feel it.’ You start, putting your hand on the vampyre’s cheek.

Yoonji tries to decipher what exactly is going through your mind.

You’re a human so why aren’t you afraid of her. Why are you reacting so not violently?

‘Feel what?’ Yoonji’s voice is only a whisper.

‘You know… The way you look at me, touch me.’ You look down.

‘There is something in me that wants to trust you.’

‘What are you saying?’ Yoonji scoffs.

You’re silent, fidgeting with your fingers in your lap. It should be pretty fucking obvious by now.

Yoonji steps back, sour, she could look offended if the look on her face wasn’t just pure confusion.

‘Are you falling in love with me?’

You don’t say anything, blushing even harder.

Yoonji needs to get out of here quickly. The last time she let a human fall in love with her… Was a mistake she’s not willing to remake. She needs to put a distance between you. Wake you up from your fairy tale.

‘God… You’re pathetic.’

Your heart skips a beat. But that’s not the type of skipping you were apprehending.

‘You’re so lonely, you fell in love with… Me? An undead? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds.’

‘You’re lonely too Yoonji… that’s why you didn’t leave my cottage as soon as you were healed.’ It’s your turn to get angry. How dare she talks to you like this? Why is she rejecting you so harshly?

‘No, I didn’t leave your cottage because I didn’t have any other choice.’ Yoonji grits in your direction, baring her teeth.

‘What are you doing? Why are you doing this?’

‘Doing what?’

‘Being cruel to me? Being an asshole when all I’m trying to do is help you. That’s all I’ve done actually since we met. I just want to be your friend.’

Yoonji’s face softens despite her attempts at staying impassible.

‘I’m doing this because you have no idea what you’re getting into. You’re getting yourself into the pile of shit that is my life. It’s too dangerous, Y/N. You have no idea who I am.’

‘But I want to know you. Let me in, please.’ You beg.

Yoonji closes her eyes because as hard as she tries to act distant she truly misses physical contact.

You brush your lips against hers softly, and Yoonji holds you by the waist kissing you back.

‘Are you an idiot? I thought vampyres repulsed you humans.’ Yoonji whispers a few inches from your lips, shaking her head incredulous.

‘You could never repulse me.’ Whispering back, you touch her nose with yours.

Yoonji wants to push you away but her actions do not match her desires, as you’re now flush on her chest.

‘I knew not all vampyres were terrible monsters and you came into the picture and proved it to me, I’m sure others think like me. You’re a good person.’

Yoonji gasps, jutting her head back in a manic laughter.

‘Me? A good person?’

‘I’m not a ‘person’ nor am I good. You don’t know me.’

‘Alright. I don’t know you. Alright Yoonji…’ You exasperate. ‘How about kissing me now?’

Yoonji chuckles, a single tear falling from her eye because she’s going to miss you so much.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The following morning, you wake up with a dumb smile on your face. Yoonji and you slept together. She was all over you, lips smooth on yours, hands soft and eager. The taste of her real name was different on your tongue, all night. She was so gentle, diligent and careful.

You shiver thinking of her dark gaze fixed on you and her sinful tongue lapping up your lips… Your blood. Last night, you let her, begged her to, feed on you ‘just a little’. The feeling of her fangs digging into your flesh and the light headedness too addictive to be able to pass on.

You shift in the bed, warmth gathering in the pit of your stomach.

You rose up before the sun, as every morning. Sitting up straight pulling on the sheets you see she’s not in the bed. You smile at the mug of coffee that’s set on your night stand. It’s fuming, she made it not so long ago.

You’re really falling in love with the woman. With the vampyre.

Your smile falters however when your eyes find the white paper next to the mug.

  


_Y/N,_

_Thank you for your hospitality. You really are the sweetest, most tender and lovable human I’ve ever met. If I didn’t come across your cottage that day, I would have died. I could never thank you enough._

_You’re the first human I’ve trusted in a while… But I can’t love you Y/N. I’m a vampyre we don’t love. How can I love you with no soul?_

_Thank you for everything, my angel. Take care of yourself._

_Yoonji._

 


End file.
